It is difficult to make up keratin materials, especially the skin, by transferring a deposit of ink printed on a substrate. The reason for this is that the known inks are such that, once the printing is performed, they dry so quickly that transfer onto the keratin materials does not take place.
One way of solving this problem is to moisten the transfer surface or the area to be treated with a suitable solvent such as water. However, this method may be unacceptable due to the fact that it is not always possible to meter out precisely the amount of solvent to be applied, which may lead to “running” making the transfer onto the keratin materials irregular and/or imprecise and thus leading to an unsatisfactory makeup result.
Moreover, it is desirable for the makeup device to provide satisfactory transfer makeup in the case of a transfer performed immediately after printing, or within 30 minutes thereof, but also in the case of a transfer performed a few days or even a few months after printing.
In addition, it is also desirable for the pattern, once transferred onto keratin materials, especially the skin, to remain relatively stable. In other words, either immediately after transferring or, for example, within an hour of transferring, it is advantageous for the made-up area to be able to be touched, especially with the fingers, without deteriorating the pattern produced.
However, conventionally produced makeup coatings may not have satisfactory stability.
This lack of stability is not necessarily a problem, if high precision of the makeup pattern is not sought. On the other hand, in the case of precise patterns obtained by printing, it is important for the makeup obtained after transferring to be stable.
There is consequently a need for makeup devices that allow transfer makeup to be obtained by simple contact, without addition of solvent, whether the user seeks to transfer the pattern just after printing or after a longer or shorter period of storage of the device.
It is also sought to have available transfer makeup devices that make it possible to obtain a stable pattern within an hour of transferring.
Oil-in-water (O/W) and water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions are well known in the field of cosmetics.
Documents EP-A-728 460 and EP-A-780 114 describe nanoemulsions based on liquid nonionic amphiphilic lipids or silicone surfactants. Nanoemulsions are also described in documents FR-A-2 787 026, FR-A-2 787 027, FR-A-2 787 325, FR-A-2 787 326, FR-A-2 787 703 and FR-A-2 787 728.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,084 relates to a thermal inkjet printer ink in microemulsion form comprising an aqueous phase and a water-immiscible phase, the latter being solid at room temperature and liquid at 70° C.
The present invention is directed toward meeting all or some of the needs recalled above.